Welcome to Insanity
by Ybarra87
Summary: It was morning in Gotham and Joker was walking through an alley when he noticed something sitting by a dumpster. A young boy with messy black hair and green eyes however something about him caught his attention and that was the fact that he was about to go insane. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or DC Superheroes.


**This is something that popped into my head and I had to tell. This is also a one shot so if you want to go ahead and make this into a story you're more than welcome to. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was morning in Gotham City, the day was starting for everyone getting up for the day and the ones who were already up were getting ready to what they planned to do. For Joker it was coming up with a plan for the Batman however he had recently been in a slump with what to do to the Bat. Needing a small break he decided to leave his hide out for a while making sure he stayed in disguise and walk through alleys making sure to keep out of sight. As he went through different alleys something caught his eye, a young boy around nine wearing glasses and clothes that were too big for him sitting by a dumpster. Joker decided to take a look at the boy, he could that he had messy black hair and bright green eyes as well as a lightning bolt scar on his head but he noticed something else when he looked in his eyes. It was a look he knew all to well, the boy was going to snap and go insane.

Sensing something special about him, Joker knew a golden opportunity had appeared and he was not about to waste it. "Hello, there young man." He said to the young boy. "I happen to be the Joker, what's your name?" The second Joker asked that he could see a small movement in the boy's eyes telling him that he knew who he was but just didn't care anymore. "So you know who I am, please be a good boy and tell me your name."

"Freak." The boy mumbled out in a weak tone.

"Freak, now that can't be your name." Joker replied. "No, tell me the name your family calls you."

"Freak." The boy said again.

Joker instantly saw that the boy really believed his name was freak since that was what his family called him. "Is there a name that someone besides your family calls you?" The Joker asked.

"Yes." The boy mumbled.

"And what is it?"

"My teachers call me Harry but my aunt and uncle say my true name is freak." The boy replied.

"So your name is Harry." Joker said. "Tell me Harry, why are you sitting by a dumpster like you're trash waiting to be picked up?"

"Because a freak like me has outlived his usefulness and deserves to be thrown out like the trash he is." Harry replied as if someone made him memorize it.

"Who told you that?"

"My uncle."

"I take it that your uncle hates you for some reason, do you know why?"

"Because I was born a freak and my freakish parents died in a car crash since my father was a drunk and my mother was a drug using whore. I'm nothing but a burden to them since that's what freaks are." Harry answered.

Joker couldn't help but wonder what kind of person Harry's uncle was filling his head with this garbage. He could see that Harry had been abused but wonder why no one helped him. "Tell me Harry, have you told anyone about what your uncle did to you?" He asked.

"I tried to but they didn't believe me. Uncle Vernon said normal people don't help freaks like me." Harry responded.

Joker just gave a small chuckle hearing that. "Believe me when I tell you this Harry, being normal is overrated. In fact I don't recommend it." He replied as he then looked at Harry and asked. "Do you know why I'm talking to you Harry?"

"Because you intend to kill me?" Harry responded.

Joker just gave another cackle hearing that. "No, what would be the point of killing someone who has nothing to live for?" He said. "I'm talking to you because you're about to break."

Harry just looked at the Joker with a confused look. "I'm breaking?" He asked.

"Yes indeed you are!" Joker replied. "You're about one step close to losing your sanity and why wouldn't you? I mean from the way it sounds you've suffered from your aunt and uncle's hands since you were born and there was no one around to help you. In fact I'm pretty sure some people knew what they were doing to you but instead of helping they did nothing. I think the only way you'll get revenge against them is by giving into insanity."

"Give into insanity?" Harry asked as he considered Joker's words carefully. Joker could see that Harry was clearly considering but then in a split second he saw it disappear from his eyes. "No, I can't hurt my family." He replied like he was a machine.

Joker thought this was going to be easy but he saw that something was going on that was preventing him from going insane. He knew this kid needed to snap and planned to help him through it. "But they can hurt you?" He asked. "It doesn't really seem fair that they can hurt you yet you can't hurt them. You know what I think? I think you want to hurt them. You want them to pay for what they did to you. In fact you want them dead."

"I don't want them dead." Harry replied.

"Tell me do you honestly believe that?" Joker asked. Harry was about to say yes until Joker interrupted him. "I don't think you believe that because if you did you wouldn't be here in this alley sitting by a dumpster with the dead look in your eyes! Instead you would be with your so called family taking more of the abuse they give you! Just do yourself a favor and admit you want them dead! No tell me what you want to do to them! I guarantee that once you say it you be free from the world of sanity who did nothing to help because it's insanity that will truly help you!"

Harry listened to Joker's words carefully and he knew what he wanted. He wanted to say it so badly but he could hear a voice telling him not to say it and to go back to his loving family. Harry ignored the voice as it got louder since he knew what he truly wanted and he had to say it. Summoning everything he could he began to say the words he had wanted to say for so long. "I..want...to-"

Joker seeing that Harry was close to saying it but was having trouble decided to cheer him on. "You can say it! Come on! You'll truly be free once you say those words!"

"I...want...to...kill my aunt and uncle along with their son." Harry managed to say but in a low voice.

"I didn't quite hear that. Say it again but louder."

Harry began to say it again but it was still in a low voice. "I want to-"

"LOUDER!" The Joker screamed. "Let the whole world know what you want to do!"

Hearing Joker's words, Harry just screamed out. "I WANT TO KILL MY AUNT AND UNCLE ALONG WITH THEIR SON!" The second after he said that, Harry felt something inside snap and felt free. Harry then began laughing loudly. "I finally said it!" He cackled out. "I finally said that I wanted to kill my aunt who looks like a horse, her fat walrus husband, and their fat pig son! I said it! I finally said it!" Harry just kept laughing as Joker looked at the young boy with an amused smile on his face.

"Tell me Harry, how would you feel if I helped round them up so you can finally kill them?" He asked. "I'll even give you everything you need to kill them."

Harry just looked at the Joker with an insane smile on his face. "I would like that very much!" He cackled out.

"Good, tell me where I can find them and I will have them delivered to my hideout." Joker replied. Harry gave the name of his aunt and uncle along with Dudley's name as well as where they were staying. He told him that they were leaving Gotham sometime after noon. Joker quickly made a call to Harley and told her to take a few men and grab the Dursley when he was done with his call he noticed Harry passed out. He could see him finally snapping probably took a lot out of him and decided to take him back to his hideout. He quickly picked up Harry and took him to his hideout failing to notice a black like substance oozing out of the scar in his head.

JOKER'S HIDEOUT

A FEW HOURS LATER

The Dursleys were currently tied up in Joker's hideout. They had no idea why they were being held against there will. They kept screaming for answers until Harley had enough and put gags in their mouths except for Dudley who had an apple shoved into his mouth. Harley had no idea why Mr. J wanted her to grab these people but she was starting to get the idea that they did something to piss him off because of the way they were. As time passed a deep insane cackle entered the room signifying that the Joker had arrived.

"Greeting everyone!" He shouted as he entered the room and Harley ran up to hug him.

"Mister J!" She shouted as she hugged him and he pushed her off. "I got the people you told me to get. I still don't know why you wanted them though."

"All will be explained soon, Harley." Joker replied as he then took a look at the Dursleys and gave a shocked look. "They really do look like animals and I thought it was the insanity talking." He said to himself as he then noticed the gags on Petunia and Vernon's mouths and the apple in Dudley's mouth. "Harley why do they have gags in their mouth?"

"I had to do it Puddin." She replied. "They were driving us all crazy and I'm not joking."

"Well I want them off although I have to admit I enjoy the apple in the boy's mouth. It makes me want to rotate him on a stick!" He cackled out as he then signaled his men to take out the gags only to see why Harley did it in the first place.

"Why are you doing this to us?! We are good honest normal people and we don't deserve any of this!" Vernon roared out.

"I am curious, why are we doing this Puddin?" Harley asked.

"Well since all of you are curious on why I'm doing this I suppose I should tell you." The Joker said. "You see I have been in a slump with coming up with a plan for good old Bats and I decided to take a small break from my planning by taking a walk. I made sure to go through alleys to avoid unwanted attention when I came across something interesting sitting by a dumpster." The second Joker said that Vernon turned pale.

"What was it?" Harley asked.

"Why it was a little nine year old boy, Harley." Joker replied causing a shocked look to appear on her face. "I was a little curious about him so I took a look and I noticed something in his eyes. It was a look I know all to well. The look of someone about to go insane."

"I was curious on how a boy could lose his sanity so I decided to ask him and he told me certain things which also had me wondering why he never went insane sooner." Joker replied.

"How dare that freak do this to us?!" Vernon roared out. "After taking him in out of the goodness of our hearts, this is how he repays us?! We are good honest normal people and we shouldn't be treated this way!"

"I've seen the bruises you made on him along with something I'm pretty sure happened around last night. Believe when I say this if you think you're normal then you're about as crazy as me!" Joker shouted. "Anyway back to the story, I took upon myself to help the young boy give into his insanity by making him yell out what he wanted to do so much and the second he said it he became a child of insanity. I was so proud of him that I decided to help him do what he always wanted to do but never could."

"And what was that Puddin?" Harley asked.

"To kill his aunt, uncle, and cousin." The Joker replied shocking the Dursleys. As they began screaming the Joker gave a loud whistle. "You can come out now!" He shouted.

A moment after Joker had said that an insane cackle could be heard however this one sounded a lot different from the Joker's cackle. It was then Harry had stepped out wearing a purple coat and pants along with a green vest on top of a purple shirt. He was also no wearing his glasses.

"Hello Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley. I would say it's good to see you but that would just be a huge lie." Harry replied.

"How dare you do this to us, you ungrateful freak!" Vernon shouted. "We took you in when your parents died! We didn't have to but we did, it just shows that freaks should be left where the belong on the streets!"

"What do you call making me cook and clean for you, beating me for one little mistake?! What do you call allowing your fat son to chase and beat me?! What do you call allowing your ugly sister to release her stupid dog on me?! What do you call letting that man do that to me last night?!" Harry screamed out at his uncle.

"A freak earning his keep." Vernon answered.

Harry just stared at his uncle with pure anger in his eyes. "You allowed that man to rape me last night!" He shouted.

"And because I did, I was able to close a business deal and up for a promotion." Vernon replied.

"And why did you throw me away afterwards like I was trash?!"

"I don't want a dirty filthy freak living in my home and besides all freaks are trash."

Harry just stared at his uncle making sure to show the anger he was feeling when all of a sudden he just started laughing. "You know I find it truly funny that you actually think you're normal people." He said.

"We are!" Vernon shouted.

"Well then you're proof that being normal is overrated. Besides I prefer being insane now." Harry replied as he looked at the Joker. "I'm ready now."

Joker then looked at Harley and told her to get every weapon they had and bring it to Harry. Harley and Joker's men then went to get what they could coming back a few minutes later with everything they could find. Joker then looked at Harry. "Go ahead kid, no one is going to stop you."

Harry just looked at the Dursleys. "Who should I kill first?" He asked himself as he then set his eyes on Petunia. "I think I'll kill you first Aunt Petunia." He said as he picked up a knife and approached her.

"Please Harry don't do this!" She screamed out.

"I'm sorry but Harry died the moment insanity took his place." He replied as he gave a smile. "I like that, from now on call me Insanity!" He shouted as he stood right in front of her. As Petunia started to cry Harry just gave out a cackle. "You know Aunt Petunia, for the longest time I wonder while you hated me, I mean you were my mother's sister yet you hated her as well. Now while I may not know why I always wondered why you never smiled at me, I mean all you did was scowl at me."

"I'll smile now! See!" Petunia screamed as she tried to force a smile on her crying face.

"But that's not a real smile Aunt Petunia." Harry said as he held the knife towards her face. "Let's put a real smile on that face."

"Please Harry, I'm sorry!" Petunia screamed.

"Why so serious Aunt Petunia? Why so serious?" Harry said as he then took the knife to her mouth cutting the sides of her lips. Blood started pouring out from her mouth as she screamed and cried in pain. Harry just gave another cackle. "I think some laughter would go great with that smile!" He shouted as Joker handed him a spray bottle full of Joker Venom and sprayed in in her face. Petunia then started laughing uncontrollably as blood continued pouring out of her mouth and smile permanently formed on her face as the laughter died. "What do you know she went out with a smile!" Harry shouted as he gave out a huge laugh and turned towards his uncle and cousin. "I think I'll kill Dudley next." He said as he went towards his cousin. "Hello dear cousin."

"You filthy freak! You killed my mom!" He blubbered out.

"All I did was put a smile on her face." Harry said as he let out another cackle. "So what if it killed her?"

"You had no right!" Dudley yelled.

"I had every right!" Harry screamed as he smacked Dudley across the face. "For years I've taken beatings from you. I was forced to do bad in school because your dumb parents didn't want me to be better than you! I wasn't even allowed to have friends because you said I didn't deserve any!"

"You don't you're just a freak! They don't deserve to have friends! That's what my parents told me!" Dudley screamed.

"Yes and it's because they told you this that you're going to die!" Harry shouted as he began to think on how to kill Dudley and that's when it hit him. Harry walked towards the Joker and whispered into his ears. Joker just nodded and gave Harry the plastic flower on his suit. Harry took it in his hand making sure not to damage the area the liquid was in and walked towards Dudley again. "You know Dudley, it's not nice to be mean to the hand that feeds you, well cooks for you. After all I was the one doing all the cooking in the house for your fat family only having the crumbs left over which rarely happened."

"You're cooking wasn't even that good! Just be grateful I ate it!"

"Really? Because it seems like you really loved it considering how fat you are." Harry said as he gave a small laugh. "You know I really think you should go on a diet."

"I don't need a diet!" Dudley screamed.

"Yeah, you do and luckily I know how to help you lose weight quick." Harry said as he took the plastic flower and sprayed it on Dudley's fat stomach. Dudley began screaming in pain as acid began to at through his shirt and into his stomach while Harry just gave another insane cackle. "See how quickly it eats through the fat?! Although the downside is that it's starting to eat through your organs." Harry cackled out. Dudley just continue to scream causing Harry to sigh. "This is taking to long. Does anyone have a gun?" He asked causing the Joker to hand Harry a gun and for Harry to shoot Dudley right in the head killing him. Harry then made his way to his uncle. "Well dear uncle it's your turn now."

"You ungrateful freak! After taking you in out of the goodness of our hearts this is how you repay us?!" Vernon shouted.

"You have no goodness you fat piece of shit." Harry hissed. "You abused me at every turn and used me like I was a slave. You even gave me to men just to get a promotion!"

"You were earning your keep!" Vernon bellowed out.

"What you did was criminal! You should get the chair for what you did!" Harry screamed. "In fact I wish I could put you in one now and fry you like the fat sack of shit you are!"

It was then Joker gave out a cackle getting Harry's attention. "You know Harry, I can help arrange that." He said. "I do have an electric chair after all."

Harry just smiled and nodded as Joker told him men to grab Vernon and toss him into his electric chair. As soon as Vernon was strapped him, Harry approached him with a crowbar in his hands. "Any last words Uncle Vernon?" He asked.

"You're nothing but a filthy freak! You'll never be a normal person like me!" Vernon screamed.

"That's good. I prefer being insane over normal any day." Harry said as he then took the crowbar to Vernon's face smacking him twice with it, hitting him once on each side of his face as he then pulled the lever to the chair causing Vernon to be electrocuted. As Vernon was screaming in pain Harry, Joker, and Harley just gave out an insane cackles as Vernon just fried. Eventually they shut it off a few minutes after Vernon died.

"That was fun!" Joker shouted as he gave out a cackle. "So what do you think we should do with the bodies?"

"I say we toss them in the dumpster you found me at." Harry answered.

Joker just gave another cackle hearing that. "That's a good idea, Harry." He said as he looked at him. "You know Harry, I like you. You remind me of me! How would you like to be part of my family? I'm willing to teach you everything you need to know about being insane and more."

Harry just gave an insane grin hearing that. "I would love that idea so much." He replied.

"Good then let's celebrate!" Joker yelled out. "What do you want to do?"

"I have an idea." Harry replied as he suggested the pay a visit to the man who raped him last night and make him pay. They did exactly that and they broke into his apartment and began to beat that man with Harry shooting him in the groin making sure to empty out the gun on him. Now Harry had the choice to kill him but he decided to let him live. Mostly because he wanted him to go to prison since he was nothing but a child molester and Harry was probably not his first victim. He wanted that man to go to prison and be torn apart by the prisoners on the inside hoping that they might just rape him in the process. Harry had made sure to tell him this causing the man to beg for Harry to kill him instead Harry knocked him out stating that he didn't deserve to die just yet.

After that Harry lived with the Joker and Harley learning whatever he could from them. He proved to be very smart and valuable to them as well as the rest of the Gotham super criminals. At first they were wary of Harry or Insanity as he preferred to be called since the Joker made him insane but they learned he was only a threat to those who piss him off and not everyone like the Joker is. Batman of course found out about Harry and was determined to catch him only for Harry to give him the slip each time. Joker grew to enjoy his apprentice so much however he failed to realize that Harry didn't exactly feel the same way.

HARRY AGE 11

Harry was currently helping Joker with his plan on Batman by taking a school bus full of children hostage. Joker's plan was to have the parents of the children commit crimes across the city from robbery to murder forcing the Batman to either fight and stop the parents or rescue the children. Joker would make it clear that if the parents failed to get away with their crime then their child would die however he had no idea that Harry was planning on stopping his fun.

Joker already had the children tied up in a separate rooms in the abandon building he was at as he had cameras focused on them as well as himself. Seeing the light was on and he was on every television and computer screen in Gotham, he decided to speak. "Greetings Gotham, you all know who I am but in case you don't or have been living under a rock then let me introduce myself. I am the Joker and the person next to me in my apprentice Insanity! Now you may be wondering why I'm hijacking your TV and computer screens, well the answer is simple. You see I have taken a school bus full of children and brought them here so we can play a game. Not with the children but with the parents."

Before Joker could say anything else Harry took a crowbar out of his jacket and smacked Joker behind the head with it. He then quickly pulled out a gun and shot the men working for him. "Sorry Joker but change of plans." Harry said as he pulled out a remote as he looked at the cameras. "I'm sorry about this folks but Joker's Evening of Fun is not happening." He said as he then pressed the button on the remote unlocking the doors of the room that the children are in. He then pulled out a walkie talkie. "You're free to leave. I painted a way out for you so just follow the lines from your doors and once you get outside get inside the bus. The police and your parents will come for you."

After saying that the children began to leave their rooms as Joker scowled at Harry. "Why?" He asked.

"Because I draw the line at killing kids. I even killed the rest of the guards to make sure they weren't attacked by them." Harry replied. "Besides I've been planning on cutting ties with you for some time now and this seems like a perfect time to do it." Harry then looked at the camera. "Harley if you're watching this, I'm sorry for doing this but I'm glad you're not here. I really did not want to fight you since I do like you and I think you can be a lot better off with out this clown."

"After everything I did for you this is how you repay me?!" Joker spat out as he tried to get up only to be kicked to the ground by Harry.

"Newsflash Joker, I've been playing you this entire time." Harry replied. "I mean I'm thankful to you helping me reach insanity but even I have my limits. Did you really think I would allow you to put these kids' lives in danger just so you can have their parents go out and commit acts of crimes and murder seeing whether the Batman would stop them and if he did you kill the child of parents he stopped? I mean sure they put anything on TV these days but I'm pulling the plug on this."

"You said you were playing me, what did you mean?"

"Well I wanted someone to teach me on being the best at being insane and you happen to be the best. However I knew I couldn't fully trust you since you're no normal insane maniac. Crazy 101 Joker, you have to be crazy to trust a crazy person but insane to turn you back on them without your guard up." Harry said as he let out a giggle.

Joker gave out a giggle as well hearing that. "I have taught you well but you should know that I don't take betrayal kindly and I intend to make you suffer for it. The best way to stop me is to kill me." He said.

"Basically the student becoming the master by killing him route huh?" Harry said while giving the Joker and unimpressed look. "I don't need to kill you to make you leave me alone Joker." Harry said as he pulled out a syringe with a yellow liquid inside it.

"You plan on poisoning me? You know poison doesn't work that well on me." Joker stated as he gave out a laugh.

"Oh Joker, there are worse fates than death." Harry said as he injected the needle into his neck. "This is something I came up with, it should be kicking in soon."

"And what will it do kill me?"

"No worse, take away your laugh." Harry stated with a smile on his face.

"Now that's funny. I think I should let out a huge cackle for that joke." Joker said as he tried to let out a huge laugh only for nothing to come out. "I can't laugh!" He shouted with a look of panic on his face. "Give me back my laugh!" Joker then tried to grab Harry only to be kicked to the ground again by him.

"Don't worry I made an antidote." Harry said as he pulled out pulled out a vial containing a red liquid.

"Give it to me!" Joker yelled as he tried to reach for it.

"Okay." Harry said as he then smashed it to the ground and yelled out. "Psyche!" Harry then let out a huge cackle as Joker tried to slurp it up off the ground like a dog only to be kicked back by Harry again. "Knock it off! It's just fruit punch besides there is no antidote since it only lasts a few hours. I couldn't come up with a permanent formula so I just went with this one since I know it would be enough to make you leave me alone and not cross me."

Joker just looked at Harry with a huge smile. "You truly are my greatest achievement! I'm proud of you." He said.

"Like I care." Harry replied as he then knocked him out with a crowbar. He then looked at the cameras. "Thank you Gotham for watching. I would also like to send a shout out to the super criminals of Gotham that I know. Love you guys!" He shouted as he let out a huge laugh. Harry then turned around to leave only to here the sound of a window shattering from above. "Hello Batman." Harry said with his back towards him.

"You're not going anywhere Insanity!" He shouted.

"Would you really hit a child?" Harry asked with his back still turned.

Just then another voice answered. "He won't but I will."

Harry was then grabbed by his shoulder and turned around to see it was a new Robin. "I did not expect you to get a new Robin so soon." He said as Robin then punched him right in the face knocking him out.

Harry was eventually hauled off to the GCPD where Harvey Bullock had the honor to ask him questions. "What's your name?" Harvey asked.

"Insanity." Harry replied.

Harvey just gave an annoyed look hearing that. "Your real name!" He shouted.

"The name my family called me or my teachers?" Harry asked.

"Your family!"

"Oh they called me freak."

"You honestly expect me to believe that!" Harvey yelled as he banged his fists against the table of the room they were in.

"Well, they also called me boy." Harry replied.

Harvey just gave out an angry scream but was stopped from doing something stupid by his partner, Renee Montoya who happen to come in since she had a feeling her partner was about to blow a fuse. "Okay Harvey let me try." She said as she sat down across from Harry. "What did your teachers call you?" She asked.

"Harry."

"Is there more to it?"

"Yes, Harry James Potter."

"I'm curious, why does your family call you different names besides your real name?"

"Because they hate me."

"Your parents hate you?" Renee asked.

"Oh no, they're dead. I lived with my aunt, uncle, and their stupid son." Harry replied.

"What happened to your parents?" Renee asked as Harvey thought to himself for a moment.

"They died in a car crash. I was told that my dad was a drunk and my mother was a drug using whore." Harry answered.

"Let me guess, your aunt and uncle told you that?" Renee asked as Harry nodded.

It was then Harvey decided to say something. "You said lived as in past tense. What happened to them?" He asked.

"Oh I killed them with Joker's help." Harry replied shocking them.

"When was this?" Renee asked.

"Two years ago, when the Joker found me sitting by a dumpster because my uncle didn't have a use for a freak like me after he used my to help him close a business deal."

"What happened when he found you?"

"He saw that I was about to snap or in other words go insane. He helped set me free from the shackles of sanity."

Renee just gave a worried look as Harvey stared at Harry not knowing what to make of him. "What did you do with their bodies?" He asked.

"Oh I threw them away in the same dumpster my uncle toss me at." Harry answered.

Harvey's eyes went wide hearing that since he was one of the officers repressing to to call of their bodies being found as Renee had to ask something. "You said you're uncle used you to close a business deal, what did you mean?"

"He allowed a man to rape me to he would do business with the company he worked with." Harry replied.

Renee decided to take Harvey out of the room and talk to Commissioner Gordon asking him to get a child psychiatrist to talk to Harry since she felt he was not in his right mind. Harvey wanted to ignore it and lock the kid up until he heard he committed the murders. It was something he could never forget it was like the Joker's doing but worst as you could see that whoever killed them hated their guts. Gordon decided to allow it since he wanted to know how exactly Joker's apprentice came to be.

Renee came in to the room Harry was in and told him that someone was going to be talking to him. Harry quickly surmised it was a psychiatrist and said these words. "Okay but the moment I'm done with my story they're just going to wonder why I didn't go insane sooner and how such people got away with what they did to me."

Renee did not know what Harry had meant until after the psychiatrist came out of the room with a disturbed look on his face. He told Gordon, Renee, and Harvey everything he was told along with the fact that Harry should of went insane sooner than he was suppose to let alone why no one seemed to do anything. He even told them about Harry showing the scars and bruises they had given him. Gordon couldn't help but wonder why the town Harry came from did nothing to help him and decided to fill the Batman on it later hoping he would investigate. As for Harry, the psychiatrist could only one option for Harry and that was Arkham.

Batman had taken the information Gordon had gave him on Harry on to come up with nothing. He could see someone went through a lot of trouble covering it up. He knew someone did not want anyone knowing about him but it wouldn't do any good now. He had a feeling that he wouldn't find anything important out so he decided to focus on Vernon Dursley and the man he did business with the night before Harry killed him. He had found out that someone had broke into the man's home and attacked him shooting him the groins and throwing pictures around his apartment as well as spraying child molester on the walls. Whoever did it made sure to call 911 to come and get him but had to restrain the man as he tried to cut his wrists with a knife. Batman knew instantly that Harry did it as payback. He didn't know what else to make of Harry but knew one thing, he was trained by the Joker and that meant be prepared for anything.

HARRY AGE 13

METROPOLIS

It was a busy day in Metropolis as people were coming and going about their day unaware of what was about to happen. As the people on the outside walked around all electronic screens on the outside as well as inside and on people's devices faded to black as Harry then appeared on it wearing his costume. "Hello everyone, my name is Insanity and welcome to the Insanity hour! Don't bother trying to change the channel because I intend to broadcast this all over Metropolis!" Harry said as he gave a cackle. "Now you may be wondering why I am doing this and what I am up to. Two words Lex Luthor. Time after time he has gotten off for every crime he has committed because of the money and resources he has. Not to mention he paints himself as a pillar of the community as well as a selfless man. Well I intend to put to the test whether he is selfless or not."

Just then the screen faded to a different room where Lex Luthor was being held. "As you can see Luthor is currently knocked out and about to wake up but before he does let me introduce the next group of our show." Harry said as a second screen room appeared next to Luthor's screen showing a bunch of people in lab coats. "Those happen to be people who work in a LexCorp lab outside the city. Now there's no way to get to them since I have locked them inside and rigged it to explode if someone tried to get inside or break the door down." Just then the sounds of Luthor waking up drew Harry's attention to him. "Well looks like it's time to get this show started!"

"Where am I?" Luthor asked as he looked around only to notice a vial with a liquid in it under a plastic case and a green colored button right next to it as well as a TV screen on the wall.

"Hey there Lex and before you say anything you might regret just know I have this streaming live throughout Metropolis!" Harry shouted as Luthor's eyes went wide at seeing Joker's former apprentice.

"Who are you and why did you capture me?" He asked making sure to act like he doesn't know who he was.

"Now I'm hurt. You know we met a few times at meeting concerning destroying the Justice League. I even asked you to sigh a bottle of Mr. Clean for me." Harry said.

Luthor just gave an annoyed look at being reminded of that. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said as he placed his hand to his head since he began to fell dizzy.

"I see the poison I gave it you is starting to kick in." Harry said causing Luthor to give him a shocked look.

"You poisoned me?!"

"Yeah but the antidote is right in front of you however you won't be able to get to it until the button turns red so you will listen to me." Harry said. "Now right in front of you is the antidote for the poison I gave you but you should know that if you take it you'll be killing people who work in one of your labs. Now the reason I'm doing this is to prove whether or not you are the selfless man you claim to be. So you have this choice you can either die saving the lives of your employees proving you are a selfless man or show people that you're really a selfish bastard who cares about no one but himself. When the button turns red you'll have your chance at the antidote but remember if you take it you'll be killing people who work for you. People with families. I'm going to be starting now."

Luthor just looked at the antidote in front of him and the button turned red within one second he pushed it killing his employees and guzzled down the antidote. "Well that's a surprise." Harry said in a sarcastic tone. "It only took one second for you to decide what to do. It's like their lives didn't even matter to you."

"The world needs me!" Luthor shouted. "I'm sorry for killing them but I am needed on this planet. Their sacrifice won't go unnoted."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way since I hacked into your private accounts and withdrew a huge sum of money to give to the families of the employees you just killed. I figured it was the right thing to do besides you probably wouldn't have paid the families a dime."

"You had no right to do that!" Luthor screamed.

"What are you going to do try to take the money back? I proved my point today so if you would just be proving it more by doing that. Do whatever you want the world knows the truth and you won't be getting their trust back anytime soon. Anyway you're free to go and don't bother coming after me I made sure to hack your systems about all of your projects and will release them to the media if you do. I have a guest to attend to now bye." Harry said as he then unlocked the room Luthor was in allowing him to go free. Harry then turned around to see Superman standing across from him. "Well if it isn't the Man of Steel."

"You're suppose to be in Arkham, why aren't you there?" He asked.

Harry just gave a small laugh. "Funny story." He said. "You see I was sort of given a temporary release by someone who made it look like I was still in Arkham. They wanted me to do some things for them but I didn't like the fact that they planned on using me so I double crossed them and to make sure they never came after me I dug up information about their operations and told them I would release it to the public if they came after me. I also persuaded them to make it look like I was still in Arkham."

"Well you're going back." Superman said only to fall to the ground.

Harry just gave another small laugh at seeing that. "Yeah, I don't think that will be happening anytime soon." He said. "I sort of had a feeling you would be coming so I spread a sleeping agent with kryptonite around this place. The moment you came into this area you breathed it in and now it's taking effect. Relax it's just a small nap. Now I'll be going now."

Superman just watched as Harry left cackling in the distance as his vision started to blur and re passed out.

HARRY AGE 15

HOGWARTS

Albus Dumbledore has been having a rough time ever since the Tri-Wizard Tournament had ended. Tom Riddle A.K.A. Voldemort had gotten his body back after he had Barty Crouch Jr. put Charles' name into the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore knew this was going to happen and allowed it since it would further his plans with Charles. However when Voldemort had gotten his body back that was when the truth came out that he never attacked Charles but his brother since it was his green eyes that made him pick him. Voldemort had said it was like having the killing curse look right at him and that's why he picked him. Of course Voldemort had thought the boy had died the way everyone went on about Charles being an only child. Luckily Charles had managed to get away and tell everyone what had happened and this did not sit well with Dumbledore.

He had a problem since he had originally gave Harry to Lily's magic hating sister and her family. His reason for doing this was simple: he needed to get rid of the horcrux inside Harry's head and to do that he needed to die. He told Lily and James that Harry had become a squib because of the attack and no longer belonged in their world since he wouldn't fit in. He said that Lily's sister would be perfect since she had probably gotten over her hatred for her. James was ready to get rid of Harry the moment he found out that it was Charles who defeated Voldemort but Lily was a different story. After some convincing plus a spell or two, Lily gave in. Dumbledore had a strong feeling that Petunia still hated Lily and never got over it so he knew Harry would have a terrible life there but Harry needed to die for Voldemort to truly be gone. After putting several spells and blocks on him he took Harry to the Dursleys hoping they would do the job of killing the boy. Sure he knew Harry didn't deserve it but it was all for the greater good.

However he did not expect Harry to try escaping from the Dursleys several times after all they were his family and they loved him, something he told himself a lot, so he had to pay certain people to look the other way and bring him back. Then there were some cases that involve certain people to die, again a small price to pay but it was for the greater good that he stayed with them. Then Harry turned nine and disappeared altogether along with the Dursleys. He had no idea what could of happened to him and could only hope he was dead but now he had to hope that he was alive since he need Harry now. He began to make inquiries to other countries about Harry only to turn up nothing. If only he picked the right boy that night this wouldn't have happened. As he thought all of this to himself, he went into his office and saw someone waiting for him. John Constantine.

"Hello Albus." John said he smoked a cigarette. "I would say it's good to see you but that would be a lie."

"What are you doing here Mr. Constantine?" Dumbledore asked.

"Straight to the point. Good that will save time." John replied. "Anyway I came to tell you to stop your search for Harry."

Dumbledore's eyes just went wide hearing that. "You know where he is? You must tell me it is for his own safety!" He shouted.

"I'm not telling you a damn thing!" John shouted back. "And don't even try to get into my head since I made sure you won't find a damn thing."

"Then why are you telling me to stop looking for him?"

"Because certain issues about him have popped up and I'm pretty sure you're the reason it happened."

"I assure you I have no idea what you mean." Dumbledore replied.

"Sure you don't." John said in a sarcastic tone. "Anyway back to the main issue, certain things have happened to Harry and it could make him a huge threat to the wizarding world community. It's apparent he doesn't know he's a wizard so he can not be allowed to know. The MACUSA has asked me to tell you to stop your search because if you continue your search and manage to find him then you're going to open a can of worms that cannot be contained. If and when that happens, you will be held accountable. Now that I gave you that message which I don't you'll listen to, I'll take my leave now."

"It is for the greater good that I find him." Dumbledore responded.

"Again with your stupid greater good. You're an idiot if you think that." John said as he then teleported out of the room leaving Dumbledore more determined to find him.

TWO DAYS LATER

THE GRANGER HOME

Hermione Granger was currently at her home getting ready to return to Hogwarts for her fifth year and to be honest she was dreading it. Ever since she had started Hogwarts she has been treated badly by Ron Weasley and Charles Potter for being a know it all. She began to wonder why she requested to be sorted into Gryffindor and remember it was because of Dumbledore. The man was suppose to be the savior of the Light but she hardly saw him as the leader he was suppose to be since he allowed all the incidents that happens at Hogwarts without doing a damn thing to stop it, excusing it as kids being kids. To make matters worse he had insisted that she study with Charles and Ron. She really didn't want to but Dumbledore basically ordered her to and now she's being forced to go to a place owned by Charles' godfather Sirius Black. She didn't know what was going through the old man's head anymore and to make matters worse she felt like he was trying to match her with Ron, someone she can't stand. To make matters worse Voldemort is now back and Dumbledore is now looking for Charles older twin brother no one knew he had.

However Hermione had another thing on her mind and that was her parents. Ever since she had gotten back from Hogwarts, they had been going on about how awful and reckless super heroes like the Justice League were. It became more concerning to her when they didn't ask her about her year. It wasn't like them at all, she knew something was going on with her parents and she needed to find out what. Luckily an event was about to happen that would reveal what was going on with her parents as well as reveal what happened to Charles' brother Harry.

Right now her parents were watching TV since their favorite talk show was about to come on, Glorious Talk with G. Gordon Godfrey. As her parents began to watch it, Hermione couldn't help but notice how dedicated they were to the show and decided to find out what exactly it was about.

"Hello everyone, I'm your host G. Gordon Godfrey." Godfrey said as he took a sip of the coffee in front of him. "Today we're going to talk about the Justice League and how reckless and dangerous their actions are to our world." He said as he took a bigger sip of his coffee.

Just then a gun shot went off in the studio and a loud sinister cackle could be heard. Hermione went wide eyed with shock as she saw someone who looked a lot like Charles walk on to the set. "Don't shut off those cameras or cut to commercial because the moment you do I'll blow us all up." The boy said as he pulled out a remote. He then placed it into his coat pocket and looked at Godfrey. "Hello Godfrey." He said as he sat in a chair next to his desk.

"What are you doing here?" Godfrey asked.

"Well I've been watching your show for a while and became very interested in it, especially about your thoughts on the Justice League. So I decided to make a cameo on your show." The boy said as he then looked at the cameras. "Hello there, for people who don't know who I am my name is Insanity. I am Joker's former apprentice."

Hermione was shocked, she had heard about him from several papers when ever she came back from Hogwarts. The chaos he would cause along with the Joker then the incident where he double crossed him but the biggest thing that shocked her was what he did to Lex Luthor. As she looked at Insanity she just told herself that this was someone who just looked like Charles and was not his brother Harry.

"Would you like to know more about me, Godfrey?" Insanity asked.

"Go ahead and tell us about yourself." Godfrey replied since he was curious on how Insanity came to be.

"Well my birth name is Harry James Potter." Hermione just turned pale hearing that. "I was raised by my relatives ever since I was one since they told me my parents had died in a car crash. They were the nicest people as they did things to be that I really should say on TV. When I turned nine my uncle took us all on a business trip to Gotham and after using me to help him close a business deal, he threw me by the side of a dumpster saying he had no use for me. I was basically broken and shattered on the inside getting ready to break free from the shackles of sanity but could not for some reason. That was when Joker came across me and saw what I was going through, he helped me break those shackles and become the insane person I always wanted to be. He decided to give me welcoming gift to insanity by giving me the chance to kill my aunt, uncle, and their fat son." Harry just gave out a sinister cackle after he said that. "I admit I enjoyed every second of it and when I was done, I threw their bodies in the same dumpster my uncle left me at!"

Hermione just watched as Harry let out an insane laugh that spooked her to the core. "She knew Dumbledore was looking for him but she also knew how sick and dangerous the Joker was. She had no doubt that he would bring chaos to Magical Britain if she told her headmaster. As she thought about what to do she continued to watch the show.

"After I was done with them, Joker offered me the chance to be his apprentice which I took right away. I spent two years learning from the man until I decided to break free by double crossing him. I wasn't really into killing a bunch of school kids just for his game with the Batman. Anyway after I broke ties with him I got suckered punch by a Robin and arrested. After an interview by the cops and a psychiatrist I was sent to Arkham since they deemed me insane."

"How did you get out?" Godfrey asked as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Well when I turned twelve I was approached with an offer which I took. I really can't get into it since it's confidential and need to know but after that I went off on my own causing my own brand of trouble. Then I turned thirteen and we all know what I did then."

"Yes poisoning Lex Luthor and having him choose whether to live or die."

"Yes and we all know what he chose."

"I have to ask why?"

"Because the fact that he managed to get away with all the crap he pulled was driving me insane!" Harry shouted out as he then calmly said. "Well more insane. He has caused so much trouble from helping Brainiac to helping that idiot Darkseid!" Godfrey gave a small scowl at that comment which Hermione noticed. "And instead of being punished, he get's off! The world refuses to see the man for what he is so I had to do it for them. I mean what kind of system would let a man like Lex Luthor walk on these charges?!"

Hermione just nodded as if she felt Harry was talking to her. Every since she had joined the wizarding community of Magical Britain she began to see how unfair their justice system was. It wasn't fair and yet no one seemed to be doing anything about it.

"What happened after that?" Godfrey asked as he finished all of his coffee.

"Well after showing Luthor's true colors and escaping from Superman, I went off on my own again. When I was fourteen I managed to expose a huge scandal involving high government officials that involved the smuggling of drugs, weapons, and humans."

"That was you?!" Godfrey shouted out.

"Yeah, they were suppose to be representatives of our country yet they acted like the law didn't apply to them. Taking bribes and other stuff, I mean what kind of government official would do that?" Harry asked as Hermione gave another understanding nod. She saw how incompetent Minister Fudge was and knew he was only in charge because he was easy to bribe. From what she saw the laws of Magical Britain don't apply when they are needed to most and it wasn't fair! "Then there was the governor who was the first one to start this thing."

"I know who you're talking about but he died in the hospital from a heart attack."

Harry gave out a small chuckle. "No he didn't." He said. "He staged it to make it look like he was having one. He was planning on faking his death to escape his charges even paying doctors to help him."

"What did you do?"

"I shot him in the head in his hospital room."

"You walked into the hospital and just shot him?"

"Uh, no I'm a super criminal. I dressed up as a nurse with a hat and mask on my face, since I have the legs to pull it off, and shot him in the head. The doctors there saw me and I persuaded them to rule it as a heart attack which they did."

"What did you do after that?"

"Well, I went off on my own yet again. I just turned fifteen not to long ago which brings me to why I'm here."

Godfrey just gave a scared look hearing that. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well you see I've been watching your show a lot lately and you having me believing what you say on you're show."

"And what's wrong with that?"

Harry just gave out a giggle. "I'm glad you asked that." He said with a sinister smile on his face. "You see I have my own opinions on the Justice League and then all of a sudden your words begin to fill my head trying to take over making me think only about them. It's almost like I'm being brainwashed and then all of a sudden an insane thought popped in my head, no pun intended. I began wondering what if you were a metahuman and you had the power to control people with your words making them think what you say. I mean that would be insane right?"

"Yes it would be." Godfrey replied while giving a small nervous look.

"Which is why I'm here to prove my suspicions and to my surprise I'm right."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Let me ask you something Godfrey. How's your coffee?" Harry asked as he gave out a cackle.

Godfrey just looked at Harry with a shocked look. "What did you do to my coffee?!" He screamed.

"I put arsenic in your coffee or more precise rat poison with a hint of cinnamon." Harry said as he pulled out a box of rat poison. "Something you can find at your local grocery store, I recomend this brand." Harry then tossed the box to the side. "At first I didn't know what exactly I should do but then last night I found something in your dressing room that told me you can survive being poisoned."

"And what was it you found?" Godfrey asked knowing he was not going to like the answer.

"Oh a certain something that you would use to call or go home." Harry said as he pulled out a small metal box. "I believe this is called a Mother Box, something that huge moron Darkseid and his stupid ass minions use."

Godfrey just gave another scowl as Harry mention Darkseid and put the Mother Box inside a coat pocket but grew angrier as Harry continued to insult Darkseid until he had enough. "Stop insulting my lord!" He screamed put as he slammed his fist against his desk shattering it.

Harry gave a cackle as he jumped out of his chair and danced around shouting he was right. When he stop he looked at Godfrey. "So do you have a name or were you given one by your loser of a master?" He asked.

"I am Glorious Godfrey of Darkseid's Elite!" Godfrey shouted.

"And let me guess your stupid master got the idea to send you here to help turn everyone on Earth against the Justice League so that way when he tries invade again the people of Earth would be defending him am I right?" Harry asked only to roll his eyes and say. "Of course I am only an idiot would come up with something like that!"

"You are crazy to keep insulting my lord!"

Harry just gave out another cackle. "Newsflash glory boy I'm insane! In fact it was thanks to my insanity that I was about to figure this out!" He cackled out as he then glared at Godfrey with an angry look in his eyes and a sinister smile on his face. "You know I really find you and your master pathetic. He's like a shepherd with you being his sheep dog sending you to help gather his sheep so he can lead them to be slaughtered when the time is right and you're the dog doing all of his work. There's only one thing about sheep dogs." Harry said as he gave out a laugh. "Once they outlive their usefulness they're put down and replaced by a young and more stronger dog. Something that's bound to happen within time."

"My lord would never do that?!" Godfrey screamed as he charged right at Harry who pulled out a crow bar and smack Godfrey across the face.

"Why so serious Godfrey?! Why so serious?" He asked as he began smacking him back and forth with his crowbar eventually throwing it to the side. Harry noticed that the camera men felt tempted to cut the feed but stopped them by shouting out. "You stop the feed and I'll blow us all up!" Harry then took out a joy buzzer placing it in his hand and grabbed Godfrey's hand shocking him while giving out a huge cackle. He then took it off and began punching him in the face. "You and your lord make me sick!" He shouted. "You think that we can be controlled like we're mindless animals?! That we need your guidance when we can think for ourselves?! We are not pawns that you can use as you see fit and we will not be controlled!"

As Harry continued to beat the shit out of Godfrey while telling him off, Hermione couldn't help but admire him for it. The way he was describing Godfrey and his master was like he was describing Dumbledore. He acted like he knew what was best for her future, like she couldn't decide it for herself. It was like he was the shepherd and she was a sheep that he was leading to her doom. As Hermione continued watching the fight, she heard her parents voices and looked at them. She could tell they were starting to return to normal. As they asked what happened she began to fill them in on what was going on and how Insanity exposed it releasing them from Godfrey's control.

As Harry continued on beating him, Godfrey just gave out a growl as he punched Harry in the gut sending him back a little bit and knocking him to the ground. "You insane brat! You caused me to lose my control over the people of this planet! I now have to start over again!" He shouted out. Harry just gave out a huge cackle like he knew something he didn't. Seeing this Godfrey asked. "What's so funny?"

"I don't see how that will be possible since the Justice League is standing right behind you." Harry said as he pointed behind Godfrey and cackled.

Godfrey turned around to see Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Green Lantern standing behind him. Before he could say a thing Wonder Woman punched him right in the face knocking him out. "You don't know how long I wanted to do that." She said as Harry got up.

Harry then made his way to Superman. "Here you go Superman, this belongs to him." Harry said as he placed the Mother Box in his hands. He then turned towards Batman. "Okay Batman I surrender." He said.

Batman just stared at him, not knowing what his game was. "What are you up to?" He asked.

"I'm bored and want to go back to Arkham, besides I miss some of the gang there." Harry replied.

Batman did not want to take a chance with him and shook him down taking off everything that he had on him which was a lot. When he was done Harry was then hauled off by the Batman.

As the program then ended, Hermione knew what she had to do. She could not let Dumbledore know about him since he would insist on getting Harry claiming he could help him. She saw it clearly in Harry's eyes that he didn't want any help as well as how dangerous he was. To make matters worse she actually agreed with a lot of what he had said and was scared of what might happen if he was close to her. She knew she should at least tell Dumbledore to stop his search. However it became something she quickly regretted as Dumbledore could sense that she knew something and ripped the information from her head right in front of a bunch of order members. She told him to leave Harry alone since he was dangerous but he refused to listen saying it was for the greater good and he could help Harry redeem himself. It was then Hermione want Harry to be caught not so he could be redeemed but to bring his brand of trouble to Magical Britain. She knew it would never be fair and was tired of it, she knew he would make them regret introducing him to this world and to be honest she would be glad to help him in destroying the unfairness of Magical Britain.

THREE DAYS LATER

ARKHAM ASYLUM

It had been three days since the incident with Godfrey and Harry was already back in his room at Arkham. Justice League had contacted the New Gods of New Genesis to get Godfrey and deal with him as they saw fit which they did. Harry was currently sitting his room at the small table he has with a pencil in his hand and a paper on the table writing certain crazy ideas that popped into his head, not one of them making any sense when his door opened. Harry looked to see it was three strange men with sticks. "You're not the normal guards." Harry said as he looked at them. "You shouldn't be here after all I'm a dangerous criminal"

"We're here to rescue you Harry since your life is in danger and take you to your parents." The first man said.

Harry just gave out a huge cackle. "That's funny but my parents are dead. They died in a car crash when I was one since my father was a drunk and my mother was a drug using whore." He said causing the men to give upset looks hearing that.

"That's not true they're alive." The second man said.

"And where have they been this entire time in a secret magical part of the world?" Harry asked as he gave out another laugh.

"Yes." The third man said.

Harry just gave the men an unamused look. "Now that's some crazy talk there maybe you should be locked up here as well." He said. "Everyone knows that magic isn't real."

"It is too real!" The first man shouted.

"No it isn't but if you want to see a real magic trick I'll show you." Harry said as he placed his pencil on the table with the point standing up and signaled the first man to come near him. "See the pretty pencil." He said as the first man came close to him but when he was close enough Harry slammed the man's head towards the table causing the pencil to be lodged into his throat killing him. Harry then looked at the other two men as he waved his hands in the air. "Ta da it's gone! Magic!" Harry shouted as he gave out a huge sinister cackle. As the two men prepared to pull out their sticks, Harry quickly pulled out the first man's stick and pointed it at them.

"You don't know how to use a wand or magic so just surrender!" The second one yelled.

"Is that what you think?" Harry asked in an eerie tone as he began to chant words they couldn't understand causing the wand he was holding to glow. He then threw it towards them as he quickly ran out of the room screaming. "Have fun with a wand that's about to overload and explode!" He then shut the door on them trapping them inside until an explosion was heard, he then peeked inside to see that they were dead. "I tried to tell them that I was a dangerous criminal."

Harry then walked off snapping his fingers causing his Arkham clothes to turn into the clothes he usually wears but stopped when he heard commotion coming from outside. He looked out a window to see a bunch of people wearing skull masks with wands killing the people outside. "Of course the old bastard would leak out my location just to get me to go with him." He said as he gave out a small laugh. "Time to show them what I can really do." Harry then held his right hand up as a huge fireball began to form in it and tossed it into the wall causing a huge hole to appear jumping out of it right afterwards and towards the fight.

Aaron Cash was not having a good night. At first he thought it was going to be a quiet night with one incident or two but all of a sudden a bunch of masked people showed up with stick that were firing strange colored beams. They were basically attacking everything around and killing what they could. Some of them tried to grab one of the nurses outside and rape her on to be attacked by Cash who then got her to safety. He didn't know who these people were but one thing was for sure these people were just wild animals that needed to be put down.

It was then a huge explosion was heard as a hole appeared from the building. He noticed someone quickly jumping out and landing in the middle of the area. At first he didn't know who it was until they started to let out a small laugh that kept growing into a huge maniacal laughter. While some of the guards thought it was the Joker, Cash knew who that laugh belonged to. "Insanity! What are you doing out here?!" He shouted.

"These people are here for me Cash." Harry replied. "This was something that was going to come eventually and I've been waiting for them preparing myself in the process. Everything I became today was all for this." Harry then looked at Cash and smiled but it wasn't a sinister one he normal gave but a genuine smile. "You're a good guard Cash, no matter what Croc says. You're family needs you so let me handle this and call the other guards back."

Cash couldn't help but trust Harry one this and called back all the guards telling them to rescue everyone they could and take shelter inside. Once he was gone Harry face the death eaters. "You people are here for me so let's play! I'll show you exactly what you get when you mess with insanity!" He screamed out as he gave out a huge sinister cackle getting all of the death eaters' attention.

"So you're Harry Potter?" A death eater asked.

"That was my name but I now go by Insanity." Harry replied. "Now I take it you're here to kill me but you should know I intend to kill as many of you as I can!"

"You're insane if you think you can kill us!" A death eater cackled out.

Harry disappeared and quickly appeared in front of him. "I thought I made it clear that I am insane!" He said as he let out a cackle and ripped off the death eater's masked quickly pulling out a knife. "Let's put a smile on that face!" Harry shouted as he gave out a cackle taking his knife to the death eater's mouth slicing the end of his lips when he was done he took the death eater's wand and jammed it right into his ear making sure it came out of his other ear. "Talk about having magic on your mind." Harry said as he let out another cackle.

"You're going to pay for that Potter!" Another death eater screamed as he came running at him. Harry quickly pulled out a glass bottle full of acid and threw it right into his mask causing him to drop to the ground as he screamed in pain from the acid causing his mask to fuse to his face.

Seeing this Harry pulled out a gun and shot him in the head. "Sorry but I don't think Black Mask would appreciate someone pretending to be him." He said as he noticed the other death eaters grouping up so they could take him but before they could do anything Dumbledore and members of his order appeared. Seeing this Harry cackled out "Look who finally joined the party!"

Dumbledore gave a shocked and horrified look as he saw Harry standing over the body of a death eater giving off a sinister cackle that scared him to the core. "Harry, my boy I don't know why you're still here but you need to come with me." He said before Harry cut him off.

"Yeah, you're probably wondering why I'm not with those three men you sent to get me. The reason is simple, I killed them." He replied as he took out another gun pointing one at Dumbledore and his order and the other at the death eaters.

"Why would you do that?" Dumbledore asked horrified Harry did such a thing.

"I told them I was dangerous but they wouldn't listen so I had to kill them. After all I am insane and it's all thanks to you, Albus Dumbledore." Harry said as he spat out Dumbledore's name in disgust with Dumbledore giving a shocked look that Harry knew who he was. "Yeah, I know who you are and as for how I know that's something you don't need to know. I have to admit though that was a smart move sending your men to get me first before these idiots arrived." A death eater then screamed at Harry for insulting them only to be shot in the head by him. "Don't interrupt I'm about to get to the good part." He said to them as he then looked at Dumbledore. "You certainly used these morons good trying to use them to force me to go to you. Too bad it didn't work."

"What do you mean?" A death eater asked.

"Well you see three of his men came to get me before you started attacking this place telling me I was in danger. They were sent before you guys attacked to try and get me to at least listen to them and when you started your attack I would go with them. In other words you attacking this place was all according to the plans of this old bastard!" Harry shouted as the death eaters glared at Dumbledore. "He leaked the information of where I was at to someone that serves your master. In other words you got played, it's just too bad he didn't know how dangerous I was or didn't listen if he did." Harry then looked at Dumbledore. "I'm surprised it took you this long to find me since the other countries wanted to make sure my existence was kept from you giving who my teacher was. Let me guess you got the information from a muggleborn but I don't think they gave it to you voluntarily. No, you ripped the information from their mind didn't you?" Harry gave out a cackle seeing the look on his face. "For the leader of the so called light, I never suspect that you do something so evil."

Just then a red headed member of Dumbledore's order shouted out. "How dare you call the great Dumbledore dark!"

Harry just shot him right in the shoulder. "That was just a warning shot, the next idiot from your order that opens their mouth gets shout in the head." He said. "As for that accusation I said he did something evil not dark. I'm not stupid to believe in the system of light and dark, only good and evil as well as chaos and order no to mention my favorite sanity and insanity. Now as much as I would to participate in this Mexican standoff, I really must be going but don't worry you should be having company arriving real soon." After saying that Harry quickly put his guns away and snapped his fingers disappearing in front of them. Before Dumbledore and the death eaters could do anything the Justice League arrived.

MEANWHILE AT A PIER IN GOTHAM

Harry immediately appear on a wooden dock take had a view of Arkham from a distance. He just gave a small laugh imagining what was happening only to have his attention drawn away by someone's voice.

"I imagine this is exactly how you wanted it to happen." It said.

Harry turned around to see who it was and smiled. "John Constantine." He said. "Are you here on League business or wizarding world business?"

"So you do know about your world." John said as he looked at Harry. "I think you know the answer so just tell me how long have you known the truth."

"Since the day I became insane." Harry answered.

"How did you find out?"

Harry gave a small chuckle. "Before I tell you, I should at least tell you the events that led to all of this. Since you are acting for the wizarding world besides Magical Britain they deserve to know everything as well." He said.

John just looked at Harry, he had no idea if he was playing a game or not but he did have questions that had to be answered and hoped Harry could provide them. "Go ahead but no tricks." He said.

"Relax Mr. Constantine, I'm done with my tricks for tonight." Harry replied as he started. "Let's start with why Voldemort wanted to kill my younger twin brother, I'm sure that's a question the whole wizarding world has been wondering about for a long time. The answer a prophecy."

"A prophecy?"

"Yes, it was given to Dumbledore telling him about a child that was born at the end of July that would defeat him. Voldemort found out about it because of a spy of his listening to it and told him about it. Now there were three children that qualified one was born the 30th and the other two were born the 31st. The last two were twin brothers but everyone thought it was just one child. Now Voldemort had chose the twin brothers only thinking it was one child since they were born on the 31st. He had managed to knock out the parents and got to the nursery but to his surprise there was two boys. He knew one of them was a threat for him but didn't know which one until he looked at the older twin brother's eyes seeing how bright green they were. To him it was like the killing curse was looking right at him and he knew right then and there that boy was the one. He tried killing the boy with the killing curse only for it to backfire and reflect right back at him turning him into ash."

John just looked at Harry's eyes and saw how bright green they were while his brother's was brown. "It was you. You were the one he tried to kill that night." He said.

"Yeah I was." Harry replied. "But then Dumbledore arrived and examined the boys. He saw something dark in me and immediately declared my brother as the Boy Who Lived. He then persuaded my family to place me with my mother's sister who hated all things magic but before he took me there he made sure to place several spells to make me weak and obedient to them as well as blocking my magic. The reason for all of this is that he needed me to die."

John just gave a confused look and asked. "Why would he do that? No don't answer that. Instead tell me how do you know all of this?"

Harry just gave a smile and laughed. "You see that night when Voldemort tired killing me only for it to blow up on him, a piece of his soul went flying into my head."

John just turned pale hearing that immediately realizing why Dumbledore took him to those animals. "I don't believe it. That bastard knew Voldemort was still around and instead of doing anything about it, he kept all of the information to himself. There are other ways to remove horcruxs but knowing him he did the one he could benefit from! That's just like him!" He shouted as he looked at Harry closely only to realize something. "I don't sense it in you. What happened to it?"

"It's gone now."

"How did you get rid of it?"

"I didn't exactly get rid of it myself since it sort of did the job itself." Harry replied seeing that John was just confused. "It's sort of complicated but it disappeared on the day I became insane. You see it happened shortly after Joker helped me say the words I wanted to say for so long but couldn't for some reason. The moment I said them I freed myself from the shackles of sanity allowing myself to embrace the world of insanity. Those words were I want to kill my aunt and uncle along with their son. It basically took everything I had to say those words and I could barely stay awake after that but I managed to especially after Joker offered to help me kill them and grabbed them for me. However shortly after I told him where to find them I passed out and that was when I met the piece of Voldemort's soul or more precisely the person he used to be, a person named Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"You see during the time I had spent with my aunt and uncle, there were times were I should of died but the horcrux in my head prevented it. Then there was the fact that I wanted to fight back and kill them but because of the spells placed on me by Dumbledore, I couldn't do anything but accept it. As time went by I started to lose myself as well as my sanity but I could never totally lose it, the reason for that was the spells placed by Dumbledore. The horcrux was doing everything it could to help me survive since it wanted to survive as well. It was using everything it had to keep me alive and in the process the piece of Voldemort's soul began to weaken severely to the point where the soul was back to a time when he was just a boy."

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know but I learned over the years it's best not to question the miracles of magic." Harry replied. "When I met him he explained everything to me about who he was and who I was along with the world I came from." Harry then told John about how he learn that Tom was the son of a pure blood witch and a muggle man. How he was raised in an orphanage until Dumbledore came and introduced him to the wizarding world. Tom's life at the orphanage was horrible and he wanted a place where he could belong and thought he could have that in the wizarding world but Dumbledore just kept sending him back to the orphanage each year after Hogwarts. Tom later found out the reason for that was because Dumbledore did not want him finding out about the family his mother came from. The reason for that was because he deemed them dark and did not want Tom to know about them or get far in Magical Britain. He saw Tom as a future dark wizard because of who his family was not to mention he had a lot of potential to become a powerful wizard but that was something Dumbledore could not allow. Eventually Tom found about everything and became enraged by this assumption, he confronted Dumbledore and threatened to expose him for keeping him from his status since his mother's family was part of the Sacred Twenty Eight and keeping this information from him was considered line theft. Dumbledore could not allow this so he erased Tom's memory of this as well as casting a spell to help him embrace his dark impulses creating the monster he come to be.

Constantine was shocked to learn that Dumbledore was responsible for creating Voldemort but became more shocked as Harry told him more. He explained Tom told him everything he did as he became the monster known as Voldemort including each horcrux he made. Tom had told Harry that this was not what he wanted to be but thanks to Dumbledore and the laws of Magical Britain he had no choice. He explained to Harry when the horcrux returned him to who he was that he was trying to do everything he could to undo the spells Dumbledore placed on him. The fact that Harry had broke free from the spell having him remain loyal to the Dursleys as well as not wanting to hurt them made it possible for him to rid the spells and blocks placed on him as well as removing his presence from him. However he had brought Harry to him for a reason and that was because of the prophecy. He wanted Harry to stop the monster he became and if possible destroy the ministry of Magical Britain as well as Dumbledore. For some reason he felt Harry could do it and Harry promised him he would.

"I always knew Dumbledore, had his closet of skeletons but this is beyond the normal closet and more of a graveyard." John replied as he lit up a cigarette stilling trying to absorb everything he had just heard. "Explain to me why you became the Joker's apprentice."

Harry just gave a sigh. "I knew in order to bring down both the ministry and Dumbledore I would have to become a better manipulator than Dumbledore himself. I would have to be like the Joker. Now during my time with the Dursleys I read about some of the stuff he did and was both impressed and sickened by everything he had done. The truth was I wanted to be like him, he does what he wants but doesn't give a damn about his actions. I wanted the freedom he had to break free from them and kill them in the most gruesome way that he would. However I did not want to be exactly like him instead I wanted to be a different version of him. One that was more dangerous and less reckless than him, basically a better version. When he offered to teach me I took that chance seeing that I would be learning from the best himself."

"Who taught you to use magic?" John then asked. "I saw you using some so I know someone taught you."

"Felix Faust." Harry replied shocking John yet again.

"How did he end up teaching you magic?!"

"I happen to meet him when the Joker brought me along to a meeting with other super villain about destroying the Justice League. Felix realized who I was related to right away and demanded to know everything about me in private. I told him everything as well as the fact that the Joker doesn't know I can use magic and I want to keep it that way. We all know what would happen if the Joker knew about the wizarding world so he agreed to keep his mouth shut about me as well as teaching me magic. He taught me everything he could when we were together but we both knew I would have to leave the Joker soon to truly learn everything I could. So I decided to double cross him only to be suckered punch by a Robin and placed in Arkham."

"Yeah and we all know you eventually escaped only to cause your brand of trouble across the country." John said. "I still can't believe what Dumbledore did and the fact that the Joker got his hands on you."

"If it wasn't Joker then it would of been Waller." Harry replied causing John's mouth to drop open and his cigarette to fall out of his mouth.

"Amanda Waller?!" John shouted.

"Yeah, who do you think got me an early release?"

"Explain everything now!"

"You see Waller knew about me from the beginning because of her resources and she planned on making me her soldier. She planned on rescuing me from the Dursleys when I was ten and knew I would be loyal to her for doing so since her resources would protect me from that bearded fuck, which would of been true if she did."

"But the Joker got you first."

"Exactly and she had no idea where I was until I got locked up in Arkham. She approached me shortly after I turned twelve with an offer to work for her in exchange for answers about my past. I already knew about my past but was curious about what she knew. Besides I saw she was looking for a Joker she could control and couldn't let her think that she could control a Joker. I agreed to work for her but when she was looking I snuck into her office and found my file. I found out then that she knew all about me and planned on recruiting me when I turned ten since the fact of a wizard soldier intrigued her. She wanted me broken first so I wouldn't question her orders when it came to something drastic. It made me mad as hell she knew about the hell I endured and did nothing about it."

"I take it you got even with her?"

"You bet I did." Harry replied. "She had me work with a few other colorful individuals and made sure to inject an explosive mircochip in the back of my neck. However I removed it with my magic and placed it in her office. When it came to completing the job she gave us I double crossed her by destroying what she wanted, a weapon to use against the Justice League if she ever needed it. I also send a few colorful word as well as telling her I liked her better when she was fat since I didn't knew her then."

John gave a small laugh hearing that. "I take it she wasn't happy about that?" He asked.

"No she was not. She pressed the button to my chip only to hear her desk beeping. Luckily she was able to get out of her office in time." Harry replied.

"I'm surprised she didn't come after you for that."

"Oh she wanted to but I made sure to let her know that I had a copy of some of her operations and would leak them to the media and government if she even tried. Anyway after that I went back to Felix and learned everything when I was done I went off on my own learning what I could as well as causing trouble."

"And basically everything you learned and done was for when you would face Dumbledore?"

"Yes, I need to be well prepared and well known. I knew that old fool would come looking for me and I found out he was before the whole Godfrey incident. So I made sure to let myself be caught after I exposed Godfrey."

John just gave a another sigh at what he had heard. "I need to know if you're actually going to be a threat to both the wizarding world and the regular one. If you are then I will deal with you here and now." He said.

"I only have three targets." Harry replied. "Those targets are Dumbledore, Voldemort, and the ministry of Magical Britain. I promised Tom I would put an end to the monster he had become as well as settle the score we both have against Dumbledore for ruining our lives and turning us into things we were forced to become because of him. As for the ministry, it's corruption has gone on for too long and needs to end. The only way to stop it is to burn it all to the ground leaving nothing standing. Once that is done it can be rebuilt into something that is actually fair."

"What will you do once you've accomplished your mission?"

"Too be honest I don't know. The only thing I do know once I've accomplished my mission is that I'll finally be free from the chains that still hold me. I can never truly be free from the suffering I have endure until I do." Harry said with a frown as he then looked John in the eyes. "And let me make this warning only once. If anyone tries stopping me from my mission then I will eliminate them. I don't care who it is I will end them. Do I make myself clear?"

John could see that he was no match for Harry and just nodded. "Crystal clear." He replied. Harry then left shortly afterwards planning on making his way to Magical Britain. John just watched as Harry walked away hoping no one would stop him because he knew that he would leave a path of destruction and insanity behind him. He could only warn those who listen to stay out of his way or face his insanity.

THE END

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
